Leverage: His mission
by HuttonFord
Summary: Nate was kidnapped by a madmam set on murdering pur great Mastermind. He was kept in the same dark cell for months. And he finally lost hope in his team. But Eliot isnt done looking. He finds Nate and fights to get him out enotionally and physically.


"Let him go..." Eliot warned, with his teeth clenched. His hair was a mess, but he couldn't care less about that. _Nate_ was his mission. Nothing was going to get in his way. Absolutely nothing.

 _Nate was his only mission!_

Nate had a cut above his right eye. A broken arm. A broken leg. And a gash in his abdomen.

Eliot quickly scanned the Mastermind.

The mark flashed his greedy smile. "Oh, you want him?" He was being sarcastic, Eliot knew that. _But little did he know that he was adding fuel to the fire._

"Let. Him. Go." He spat. His hands were itching to pounce on the Mark, he didn't know why he didn't just give in to his cravings and kill him.

The Mark held Nate's limp form up, one hand on his collar. "Him?" He shook the weak mastermind. "Doesn't look so precious to me."

Eliot glared and clenched his hands tighter.

The anger was building up inside.

He didn't think he could escape it.

He had to fight it.

Nate was precious to him.

To their family.

And it made anger boil in his veins.

He was ready to fight. Faster than light he grabbed the Mark and dropped him onto the cold hard ground, he'd kept Nate in for so long.

"I. Warned. You." Eliot punched the side of the Marks face until he was bleeding. Even that hadn't satisfied him. The Mark was unconscious but Eliot still had rage building up inside of him.

He pulled him off of the ground and shoved his body against the body.

 _Nate. Nate was his only mission. It wasn't to kill. That wasn't his mission. His first and only priority was to get Nate out alive._

But his body didn't want to return to sane. But his mind screamed at him to stop and help Nate.

Finally choosing a side, he quickly brought the Mark's head down to his knee in one fluid motion.

 _I have to get Nate out of here!_

He thought as he heard the sickening crunch of the Mark's skull splitting open.

Eliot made his way to Nate's prone body, completely deaf to the Mark's unconscious body hitting the ground.

He fell to his knees beside Nate's unconscious body and immediately began to put pressure on the bleeding in his abdomen. Nate winced ever-so-slightly.

"E-Eliot..."

Eliot shushed him, his medical combat experience immediately kicking in.

"E-Eliot." Nate gasped and shouted out in pain. Eliot shushed the bleeding Mastermind. Freneticly, he searched around the warehouse for a First Aid Kit.

He doubted there would be one.

But he hoped-prayed to God that there was one. It turned out he did still have faith in God.

Whether it was his faith or his luck that'd he had found one, he'd never know. He ran back and knelt down next to Nate's side.

The poor man was sweating feverishly. He was stuttering trying to get words out. "E-Eliot? Wh-Where..." He coughed and gave up.

Eliot shushed him once again and snatched he gauze out of the box before wrapping it around Nate's abdomen. "It's alright! You're alright!" He shouted to the Mastermind who was shutting his eyes. "I'll disinfect it when we get back to HQ, it'll be okay. I need you to stay with me. Alright? Can you do that?"

He received a weak nod and Eliot checked his pulse. "Damn." He swore! "Damn!!"

 _Who said he had to be calm!!_

 _He hated calm!!_

 _Fuck calm! Fuck it!_

"I'm gonna get you out of here." As much as he tried he couldn't keep the promise from escaping his lips.

"Sophie,I got Nate-" Eliot immediately pulled out his cell and typed in The Grifter's phone number, ignoring the tacky bloody prints he left.

"What? Is he alright? Where are you."

Her panicked voice was enough to make him go back to the Mark and beat him but he knew that Nate was more important than letting his anger out.

He put the phone down and over his shoulders before grabbing his phone again. "Well, Sophie. I ain't gonna lie. He's not okay. But I'm gonna get him home, alright."

He heard Sophie choked cry as he continued to walk to his truck which was a couple hundred yards away.

"Okay. Eliot promise me that you'll bring him home..."

Without thinking he responded,"I promise. Now. Do me a favor and call Harrison and Parker tell them to meet you at HQ."

"Alright. Be careful Eliot."

"I will."

Then he hung up and dropped the phone in his pocket, now entirely focused on getting to his truck.

"If saving your life depends on me getting to my truck fast enough than you can count on me." He grunted shifting Nate's body weight on his shoulders.

"Nate?" He half shouted, making sure that the Mastermind hadn't-

"Nate!!" He shouted, he received a small and barely audiable grunt from the Mastermind.

"Stay awake, okay. Stay awake."

The Mastermind didn't grunt this time and Eliot stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nate!" He nearly screamed. Nate merely grunted and tried to open his eyes but failed to do so.

"Yeah, that's good. Keep grunting, okay. Stay awake, alright." He got a nod and a grunt from Nate and he continued walking. This time speeding up.

 _If his mission depended on him getting to his car fast enough. If that was all he had to do. Then consider it done! He was going to succeed in his mission. He was going to save Nate's life. He was going to succeed in his mission!_


End file.
